La Fuerza Del Destino
by Melina Quiroga
Summary: Chicos, niños, adolescentes y hasta jóvenes adultos. Cada uno con un pasado doloroso y cruel, en donde tenían todo y ahora no tienen icos que, antes de que arruinen más su vida, son salvados por una organización llamada Seika. Misaki, una joven espía que no puede dejar el pasado atrás Y Usui quien esconde su dolor se encuentran de nuevo gracias al destino ¿podrán enamorarse?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Reclusión**

Dolor… Eso era lo que sentía. Cada vez que un niño entraba a su despacho y contaba las atrocidades que había vivido; desde la muerte de seres queridos, hasta la masacre de toda una familia. Dolía, y en lo más profundo de su alma, lo sentía, ya que ella también fue víctima cuando solo tenía 8 años.

Lo peor de todo, era que la mayoría de los niños, eran abandonados a su suerte por el Estado, ya que siempre había otro al que le estaban ocurriendo cosas justo en ese momento. Por suerte, había una organización mundial que los encontraba y los ayudaba, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

La organización se llama Seika, que tiene sedes en todo el mundo. Desde Asia hasta América, desde el polo norte, al polo sur. Es una organización, en donde los niños que salvaban los entrenaban para volverlos espías y evitar, que otras organizaciones lastimaran a más gente.

-Asique, lo que usted quiere es que yo me encargue de estos 8 chicos ¿correcto?- preguntó, intrigada una mujer de alrededor de 50 años de edad, test morena y de grandes ojos azules, con una estatura de 1, 70, y muy, muy delgada. Sostenía en sus manos una carpeta con los informes de 8 personas, para ser más claros, una carpetas de 4 mujeres y 4 hombres, que, contaba todo lo que habían hecho desde que se unieron a la organización.

-En realidad, adolescentes. Y sí, eso es lo que quiero- dice un hombre pelirrojo, de 1,90 de estatura.

-¿Por qué justo… _ellos?_ \- Pregunto de nuevo, no segura de querer saber la respuesta.- ¿Por qué no pueden ser chicos que tenemos aquí, en Japón?

-Son japoneses, aunque la mayoría se fue a vivir al exterior luego de sus problemas y otros, ya tiene familiares en otros países- sonríe.

-Hablo en serio Henry- dice la morena- ¿por qué la organización los quiere justo a ellos para este tipo de misiones y no los que tenemos aquí?- a esta altura ella ya había levantado la voz.

-¡Eso no lo sé!- Henry grita- Y tampoco sé, porque esta reacción absurda tuya de ponerte así- dice él y se levanta de la silla- ¡Demonios Dai! Como si esta no fuese la primera vez que hacemos esto- grita y la mira enfurecido- ¿Qué diferencia hay entre este grupo de chicos y los otros los cuales entrenaste?

-¡Es que ellos son…- se calló. Una vez en su vida Daiana había optado por el silencio.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Henry, un poco más calmado y sorprendido por la reacción de la mujer que tenía en frente.

-No importa- dice ella y le da la espalda- hare lo que quieran- dice y se retira del lugar, dejándole la palabra en la boca al pelirrojo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Algo más señor Takumi?- pregunto un hombre de alrededor de 30 años mientras terminaba de servirle el té.

\- Nada más Cedric- le responde un joven de 18 años. Rubio, alto y de ojos color esmeralda que con solo mirarlo, te dabas cuenta que era un joven de la realeza- A propósito, ¿Cómo le fue a Gerard anoche?- pregunto mientras daba un sorbo a su té- Ya sabes, estaba muy ocupado anoche como para quedarme a contar cuantos golpes le dieron- dijo en tono burlón-¿Cuánto?- pidió.

-Yo diría que un 4 señor- dice Cedric y sonríe- Creo que le gane la apuesta.

-Yo diría que un 2 señores- se escucha y ambos se dan la vuelta para ver a Gerard, el hermano mayor de Takumi, que se acercaba a paso veloz a ellos- Y que feo eso de andar apostando- dijo fingiendo indignación.

-No te ofendas hermano. Lo que pasa es que le pagamos tan poco a Cedric que no le queda otra más que hacer apuestas cada vez que uno de nosotros tiene una misión- dice Takumi y Cedric le da un codazo, sonriendo.

-Si claro- dice Gerard y se sienta frente a su hermano- Cedric tráeme un té de manzanilla por favor- dice y el mencionado asiente- ¡Y deja de apostar mis golpes!- Cedric a la lejanía ríe.

-Asique… ¿Cómo te fue anoche?- pregunta Takumi mientras observaba que su hermano tenía pequeños raspones en sus mejillas y un corte en la frente.

-Bastante bien. Atrapamos junto a Julieta a un mafioso Italiano que estaba lavando dinero desde hace más de 10 años- dice y ve como Cedric le sirve el té de manzanilla- Y tú ¿Cómo la pasaste anoche junto a Celina?

-Bastante bien- dice Takumi- Salimos a cenar a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos y luego me quede hablando con ella hasta tarde.

-¿Averiguaste algo?- pregunta Gerard, esta vez serio.

-Sí, le gusta el sexo mañanero y su tamaño de busto es C- dice Takumi y se ríe.

-¡Hablo enserio!- grita Gerard y luego observa como algunos en el palacio se le quedaron mirando - Algo que nos sirva para la misión- susurra y ve como su hermanito sonríe con malicia- La misión de Seika, no _tú misión._

-Ahh, haberlo dicho antes- da otro sorbo de té- Pues sí, si averigüe algo- dice y le hace un movimiento a su hermano para que se acerque. Este lo hace- Es acerca de su padre.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta Gerard.

-Al parecer su padre estuvo en quiebra hace 5 años cuando un administrador de su empresa empezó a desviar fondos hasta dejarlo en la ruina.

-¿Y eso de que nos sirve?- pregunto Gerard incrédulo. Lo que faltaría seria que su hermano se haya dedicado más a _su misión_ que a la misión de Seika.

-¿Cómo de que nos sirve?- Takumi mira a su hermano confundido- Si su padre estuvo en quiebra hace 5 años ¿Cómo pudo recuperar su dinero y ser ahora 10 veces más rico de lo que fue antes de la quiebra?

-mmm, muy buena información. Hay que darles el informe a Seika cuanto antes- Gerard estaba por llamar- Y yo que pensaba que para lo único que servías era para el sexo hermanito, te felicito- dice Gerard en son de broma.

-No me tienes Gerard- dice Takumi mirándolo maliciosamente- Que no soy el único, porque al parecer tuviste sexo hace 3 días con Julieta en uno de los casilleros de la universidad- dice y observa como su hermano se atraganta con su propio desayuno- Que yo me haga el tonto es otra cosa.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunta su hermano sonrojado y luego lo mira con horror- ¿No me digas que pusiste micro cámaras en mi casillero?

-Yo no, tu ex sí- dice y se reía internamente a la reacción de Gerard- Hubieses visto como lloraba al mostrarme el video- dice y lo mira melancólico- espero que alguna vez lo supere.

-Lo superara créeme. Encontrará a alguien a quien más molestar y se olvidara completamente de mi- dice Gerard como no queriendo gran cosa y tomando su celular.

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales ninguno hablo, hasta que Takumi rompió el silencio:

-¿Vas en serio con Julieta?- dice y Gerard se quedó atónito con la pregunta de su hermano- Ya sabes, desde la muerte de Alice, tu nunca más pudiste estar con otra mujer, ni siquiera para tocarla o para tener sexo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Gerard recuperándose por la pregunta de su hermano.

-¿Qué quiero decir? Lo que quiero decir es que tú nunca estarías con una mujer, ni siquiera para una misión de Seika si no te importara. Mucho menos tener sexo desenfrenado en un casillero.

Gerard se quedó un tiempo pensando a pregunta de su hermano. Era verdad que sentía algo por Julieta, pero el amor de su vida había sido y será Alice, no importa el tiempo que pasara.

-¿Sabes? Ha pasado un año de ello y quiero pensar que estas intentando superarlo. Aunque sea a tú manera y tiempo.

-Lo estoy intentando hermanito- dice y se levanta- Creo que me voy a ir a dormir otro rato, aun necesito descansar de la misión de anoche.- sin decir otra palabra, Gerard se fue, dejando a su hermano solo.

Mientras tanto Takumi también se levanta de la silla y se va en dirección contraria a su Hermano, más precisamente donde estaba Cedric.

-¿Crees que algún día lo supere Cedric?- pregunta Takumi llamando la atención de su mayordomo y amigo.

-La muerte de un ser querido lleva mucho tiempo de superar, como usted bien sabe señor Takumi.- Dice y observa como el rubio agacha la cabeza- Sin embargo, él podrá algún día volver a ser como era antes. Pero a su debido tiempo- dice y apoya su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo. – Después de todo, lleva la sangre Walker en su sangre- dice y sonríe, haciendo sonreír al muchacho, aunque sea una sonrisa melancólica.

-Muchas gracias Cedric.

-De nada joven Takumi. A propósito ¿Usted no tendría que estar en la base para entrenar en este momento?

-Gracias Cedric. Con todo esto se me había olvidado- dice y sale corriendo para partir hacia la Base de Seika- Nos vemos Cedric.

-Nos vemos luego Joven Takumi.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En Inglaterra, la base de Seika era una de las mejores organizaciones secretas que habían existido. Y solo la Interpol sabia de su existencia. Habían personas, comunes y corrientes que sospechaban que había algo por el estilo, ya que Seika más que ser un rumor por todo el mundo, era una leyenda, aunque claro, todos pensaban que era una leyenda, y era mejor que siguiera así. Ya que si alguna de las organizaciones contrincantes* se enteraba de su existencia, podría llegar a ocasionarse la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Lo bueno de Seika, era que nadie sospecharía que habría una organización en la cual, los agentes o espías, eran niños, adolescentes o jóvenes adultos. Esta organización les había dado a estas personas, una oportunidad para seguir adelante sin sentir la venganza correr por su sangre, solo justicia; ya que todo se puede evitar.

Por lo general, cuando los niños ya habían estado bastante tiempo en el servicio, los podían trasladar a otros países para otros tipos de misiones. Otros, luego de sus tragedias, se iban de su país natal a recorrer el mundo, para mayor entrenamiento.

Takumi Walker nació en Inglaterra y, a diferencia de otros niños, él era el príncipe, que junto a su hermano, se unieron a la edad de 8 y 10 años (Gerard tiene actualmente 20) luego de que una tragedia les cambiara la vida para siempre.

Unos años antes de pertenecer a Seika, ambos hermanos ya tenían un debido entrenamiento. Takumi era cinturón azul en Shaolin y Gerard era cinturón marrón. Además de que ambos estaban en una de las mejores academias de Londres.

Cuando entraron a la Organización, ambos fueron entrenados, en las distintas artes, día y noche. Además de eso, se entrenaban tanto físicamente, como psicológicamente.

Les hacían prometer que, siempre tendrían que buscar la verdad y no tomar la venganza como camino; también que nadie de sus familiares supieran lo que hacían, ya que la idea era mantener a la mayoría, lo menos informado posible.

Al pasar los años, ambos jóvenes hermanos llamaban la atención femenina y provocaban envidia en el sector masculino. Gerard, estuvo de novio con Alice 4 años, en los cuales ambos eran inseparables; hasta que en una misión encubierta donde tenían que encontrar una carga ilegal de explosivos, Alice recibe un disparo en la sien derecha, causándole la muerte inmediatamente. Luego de este hecho, Gerard quedo destrozado y, por un tiempo de 6 meses se retiró para procesar el duelo.

Mientras tanto Takumi, usaba su extremada belleza como punto a favor; aunque no le importaba en lo más mínimo estar "enamorado" de una mujer. Ya que él sabía perfectamente que siendo espía jamás iba a poder tener una vida normal. Por eso, prefería estar solo. Cuando él cumplió 15 años, se le ordenó relacionarse con Celina, una joven rica de la cual su fortuna es un misterio. Con el tiempo, comenzó a tomarle cariño a la joven muchacha; que actualmente, era su novia.

-¡Takumi Walker!- grita un hombre musculoso de alrededor de 40 años.

-¿Si señor?- pregunta Takumi mientras hacía lagartijas.

-Te llama John, dice que es urgente- dice él hombre, mientras observa como un grupo de niñas se le quedaba observando- Y haceme acordar que cuando te dé lecciones cierre las puertas con llave- dice y Takumi sonríe ante la declaración de su profesor.

-Como no profesor- dice y se levanta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida.

-¡Y ya deja de decirme así!- grita el hombre, aunque fue en vano, él rubio ya se había ido.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Toc…toc…toc

-¡Adelante!

-Con su permiso señor- dice Takumi entrando y haciendo una reverencia.

-Takumi, pasa y toma asiento- el mencionado lo hace.- Bueno, como tú sabrás, cada tanto nos toca misiones muy importantes, que por lo general no son de nuestro país pero si nos compete.- dice mientras saca una carpeta de su cajón- Veras, desde hace más de 2 meses hemos estado viendo y re viendo los informes de las últimas misiones tuyas, y también todos tus avances desde que llegaste aquí- dice mientras abre la carpeta.- La mandamos a Japón. Ya que estaban pidiendo agentes que estuvieran viviendo en otros países para hacer un intercambio.- dice y le pasa un informe al muchacho- Al parecer quedaron impresionados con tu historial y me pidieron que te trasladara hacia Japón, más precisamente Tokio.

-¿Cuándo?- pregunto Takumi mientras leía el informe.

-Si todos los tramites salen bien mañana a la noche.- dice John mientras se inclina en la silla.- Y no te preocupes, ya tenemos la excusa perfecta para que puedas decirle a tú novia y poder continuar con tu misión de aquí.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- pregunto, y en su mirada podía notarse un tinte de alegría.

-No sabemos, puede llevar un año, como un par de semanas. Eso no está decidido todavía.

-¿Compañeros?- pregunto terminando de leer la hoja.

-Si, 4 mujeres y 3 hombres en total.- dijo mientras Takumi entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Tienes algo de ellos?- Pregunto curioso, ya que él nunca se fiaba de las personas que no conocía.

\- Poco y nada. Pero algo es algo- Le pasa una hoja con la información que él quería saber.

 _ **Agentes Extranjeros: Misión Japón**_

 **Hanasono Sakura:**

Edad: 16 años

Fecha de Nacimiento: 14/04/1999

Fecha de Ingreso: 15/06/2007

País de Origen: Japón

País actual: Croacia.

Estudios Cursados: Primaria completa, secundario completo. Segundo año de preparatoria.

 **Shisuko Sanara:**

Edad: 16 años.

Fecha de Nacimiento: 09/01/1999

Fecha de Ingreso: 18/04/2005

País de Origen: Japón

País actual: Chile

Estudios Cursados: Primaria completa, secundario completo, preparatoria completa. Primer año de la universidad.

 **Kanou Santou:**

Edad: 15 años.

Fecha de Nacimiento: 30/12/1999

Fecha de Ingreso: 13/11/2007

País de Origen: Japón

País actual: España

Estudios Cursados: Primaria completa, secundario completo. Primer año de preparatoria.

 **Aoi Hyoudu:**

Edad: 14 años.

Fecha de Nacimiento: 02/10/2001

Fecha de Ingreso: 13/11/2011

País de Origen: Japón

País actual: Perú

Estudios Cursados: Primaria completa. Tercer año de la secundaria.

 **Misaki Ayusawa:**

Edad: 17

Fecha de Nacimiento: 29/09/1997

Fecha de Ingreso: 14/08/2004

País de Origen: Japón

País actual: Estados Unidos

Estudios Cursados: Primaria completa, secundaria completa. Tercer año de Preparatoria.

 **Erika Smith:**

Edad: 19

Fecha de Nacimiento: 15/11/1995

Fecha de Ingreso: 03/02/2004

País de Origen: Argentina

País actual: Venezuela.

Estudios Cursados: Primaria completa, secundaria completa, preparatoria completa. Segundo año de la universidad.

 **Kageyama Tobio:**

Edad: 19

Fecha de Nacimiento: 21/10/1995

Fecha de Ingreso: 22/05/2007

País de Origen: Japón

País actual: Irak

Estudios Cursados: Primaria completa, secundaria completa, preparatoria completa. Segundo año de la universidad.

Una vez que Takumi termino de leer la información. Le devolvió el papel a John y luego le pregunto:

-¿Quién es nuestra entrenadora?- pregunto. Ya que estaba el nombre de sus compañeros, pero no de la persona a cargo de ellos.

-Eso lo sabrás cuando estés haya.- dijo y sin más se levantó. Takumi imito su acción- Ya sabes, si tú no te sientes cómodo yendo de nuevo a Japón, podemos mandar a Reiki- dijo John y Takumi lo miro de mala gana- Es broma, es broma- dijo levantando las manos en son de paz.

-Ja, creo que tendré que ir a empacar nomas- dijo sonriendo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- Mándame todos los detalles a mi correo y…- se gira y levanta la mano- Cuida a mi hermano de que no se mande cagadas- dice y estrecha la mano con la de John.

\- No te preocupes, lo hare- Takumi asiente y se dirige a la salida- ¡Ah! Y Takumi- el muchacho se detiene- Buen viaje.- él sonríe y sale. Pensando que le esperara en Japón.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quizás mañana….

Te vea y yo…

Haga de cuenta que escucho tu voz.

Y en el vacío…

Un escalofrió, me recuerde que nos

Conocimos un día tan frio

Como hoy…

Quizás mañana…

Te vea pasar….

Y haga de cuenta que no es de extrañar

Esas palabras que fueron aliento

Para continuar

Creyendo que existen mil caminos nuevos

Por andar…

Prometí, que no iba a llorar…

Pero ya me conoces

De no dramatizar

Y si mañana me espera…

La soledad

Sentada, despidiendo sueños

En la oscuridad

Espero que tu recuerdo,

Me pueda acompañar…

Quizás mañana… ah ah ah

Tú me recordaras

Ah ah ah ah

Me recordaras…

-¡Muy bien Misaki!- grita una mujer de alrededor de 40 años, mientras la mencionada guarda la guitarra en el estuche.

-Gracias- dice la joven. Una chica de cabello negro azabache y ojos color ámbar.

-¿Nunca pensaste dedicarte a la música o al baile? He oído que bailas muy bien.- Dice la misma mujer, ahora con un brillo peculiar en los ojos.- Además, sé que te apasiona tanto bailar como cantar.

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que con el ritmo de vida que tengo, se me re complica- Dice Misaki mientras se pone una campera- Además, prefiero tener esto como pasatiempo más que dedicarme.

-Pero…

-Sin peros Tay. Es mejor así- dice Misaki.-Bueno, nos vemos. Ahora tengo que ir a hablar con el jefe- Dice Misaki y se dirige a la salida, esperando poder olvidar lo que le comento su entrenadora.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunta, o más bien dicho grita lo que no podía creer.

-Misaki por favor tranquilízate- le dice Mari, una compañera de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Acaso estás loca?- dice, con ganas de estrangular a la chica que tenía en frente.- ¿Cómo puede ser que me quieran trasladar?

-No lo sé Misaki. Solo lo oí cuando pase por los vestidores de hombres y los oí comentando que te iban a trasladar y que temían como ibas a reaccionar.

 _¿Reaccionar?_

-Espera un segundo- dice Misaki, rogando a todos los santos que no sea donde ella pensaba que sería- ¿Dónde me van a trasladar?

-Tokio, Japón

2 palabras, 10 letras y un sentimiento de angustia que se apoderaba en su interior.

Desde un inicio, cuando se unió a Seika, ella se había hecho la promesa de no volver allí; de no volver al lugar, que al pesar de todos los lindos recuerdos que tuvo de su vida, también tuvo los peores. Un lugar que, había perdido todo lo que había amado.

No. Se negaba a volver allí, a abrir sus viejas heridas.

Sin escuchar las protestas de Mari, se fue directo al lugar donde, siempre daba la casualidad que discutía con su jefe.

Al llegar al despacho, tomo aire y empezó a rezar por la seguridad de Leo, su Jefe. Abrió la puerta.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Si bueno, te hablare luego de ese asunto. Hasta luego- Dijo Leo, cortando el teléfono.

Con 35 años, Leo era uno de los Jefes que se encargaba de supervisar y dar las misiones a los adolescentes de entre 14 y 19 años. Alto, rubio y de unos espectaculares ojos azules era un hombre, que con solo caminar, seducía a cualquier mujer que se le acercara. Hasta el punto que tenía que dejar sus actividades para evitar recibir declaraciones de sus pupilas.

Había algunas excepciones, claro está. Como la morocha que tenía enfrente que, si no la conociera mejor, pensaría que estaba pensando donde esconder su cadáver.

-Hola Misa ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dice el, tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo imposible mientras se sentaba en su sillón.

-No te hagas el idiota- dice ella, con veneno en su voz- Sabes mejor que nadie que es lo que hago aquí.

-Pues no lo sé. Dímelo tu morocha- dice con un toque seductor que hizo que ella se irritara más.

-Primero: no me digas morocha, sabes que lo detesto. Segundo: vamos a seguir todo el día con este juego de "pregunta y yo evado la respuesta" o puedo pasar a "te golpeo hasta que contestes".

Leo la observo detenidamente antes de tomar una bocanada de aire.

-No fue decisión mía Misaki. El concejo pensó qu…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo suficientemente madura como hacer frente de nuevo esta situación?

-No- dijo él, levantándose- Te quieren, porque necesitan ayuda para una misión súper importante; que, si sale mal, se cobrara la vida de muchas personas. Y tú sabes mejor que nadie esto.

Misaki miro al suelo. Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno hablo. Cuando Leo estaba por romper el silencio, ella hablo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- dice ella y, todavía sin mirarlo, se sentó en la silla frente a él. Él hizo lo mismo.

-No lo sé, puede llevar un año com…

-¡¿Un año?!- pregunto exaltada. Era demasiado tiempo del que quería quedarse en aquel lugar.

-O un par de semanas, todavía no lo sabemos con exactitud.

-¿Y qué? ¿Es una misión con personas del exterior o del mismo Japón?

-Agentes del exterior- dijo Leo extendiéndole una carpeta amarilla y ella la abrió.

 _ **Agentes Extranjeros: Misión Japón**_

 **Hanasono Sakura:**

Edad: 16 años

Fecha de Nacimiento: 14/04/1999

Fecha de Ingreso: 15/06/2007

País de Origen: Japón

País actual: Croacia.

Estudios Cursados: Primaria completa, secundario completo. Segundo año de preparatoria.

 **Shisuko Sanara:**

Edad: 16 años.

Fecha de Nacimiento: 09/01/1999

Fecha de Ingreso: 18/04/2005

País de Origen: Japón

País actual: Chile

Estudios Cursados: Primaria completa, secundario completo, preparatoria completa. Primer año de la universidad.

 **Kanou Santou:**

Edad: 15 años.

Fecha de Nacimiento: 30/12/1999

Fecha de Ingreso: 13/11/2007

País de Origen: Japón

País actual: España

Estudios Cursados: Primaria completa, secundario completo. Primer año de preparatoria.

 **Aoi Hyoudu:**

Edad: 14 años.

Fecha de Nacimiento: 02/10/2001

Fecha de Ingreso: 13/11/2011

País de Origen: Japón

País actual: Perú

Estudios Cursados: Primaria completa. Tercer año de la secundaria.

 **Takumi "Usui" Walker:**

Edad: 18

Fecha de Nacimiento: 27/04/1997

Fecha de Ingreso: 02/05/2004

País de Origen: Inglaterra

País actual: Inglaterra

Estudios Cursados: Primaria completa, secundaria completa. Tercer año de Preparatoria.

 **Erika Smith:**

Edad: 19

Fecha de Nacimiento: 15/11/1995

Fecha de Ingreso: 03/02/2004

País de Origen: Argentina

País actual: Venezuela.

Estudios Cursados: Primaria completa, secundaria completa, preparatoria completa. Segundo año de la universidad.

 **Kageyama Tobio:**

Edad: 19

Fecha de Nacimiento: 21/10/1995

Fecha de Ingreso: 22/05/2007

País de Origen: Japón

País actual: Irak

Estudios Cursados: Primaria completa, secundaria completa, preparatoria completa. Segundo año de la universidad.

 _Takumi Usui…_

-Takumi Usui es mitad japonés y mitad ingles ¿no?- dijo y observo como Leo levantaba una ceja con expresión burlona. Ella se sonrojo – Digo, por sus 2 "obvios" apellidos.

-Aja – dijo él, con una sonrisa del gato de Cheshire que ella decidió ignorar.

-Y me imagino que Shizuco es una superdotada ¿no?

\- Si, a diferencia de la mayoría de su edad, ella resalto más en la parte cognitiva que en la parte física.

-Ahh- dijo ella, como no dando importancia mientras leía la demás información.

Por unos minutos, permanecieron en silencio mientras uno observaba y el otro leía.

-Me imagino que ya arreglaste todos los tramites ¿no?- dijo ella levantando la vista y guardando el informe en su mochila.

-Sí, ya te alquile un departamento y te anote en una preparatoria que no está muy lejos de una de las bases de Seika; además de que ya te hemos falsificado un documento y te hemos dado una nueva tarjeta de crédito. Y…- dijo, sacando un par de boletos de avión de uno de sus cajones- Estos son los pasajes para que te tomes él avión a primera hora de la mañana- se los entrego.

Misaki asintió con la cabeza y fue despacio hasta la puerta. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, Leo le sostuvo levemente el brazo y le susurró al oído:

" _si tienes algún inconveniente, no dudes en llamarme"_ y la soltó, dejándola atónita mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Nota de la Autora:

Hola de nuevo, tanto tiempo sin que publique una Historia.

Espero que les haya gustado el principio de esta historia, en la cual, luego de haber soñado, decidí escribirla y en verdad me gusto.

Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado: D

Otra cosa: para los que leen mis otras historias, como "simplemente sola" y "bromas no muy bromas" no se preocupen, que continuare publicando más capítulos de ambas :D

Muchas gracias por leer la historia


	2. Despedida y un Nuevo Rumbo

" _ **Quién sabe, tal vez no nos amaríamos tanto si nuestras almas no se contemplaran desde tan lejos. Quién sabe, si el destino no nos hubiera separado tal vez no estaríamos tan cerca uno de otro."**_

 _ **(Nazi Hickmen)**_

 **Capítulo 2: Despedida y un nuevo rumbo**

-¿Asique te vas?- pregunta una morenita de unos ojos negros que no llega al metro cincuenta.

Misaki se dio vuelta y vio a su amiga. ¿Cuántas veces le habían hecho la misma pregunta en lo que iba del día? Por lo menos, la mayor parte del sector masculino le había preguntado. Hasta algunos se le habían declarado pensando que no la volverían a ver. Pero eso era otro tema…

-Si- dijo, volviendo su atención a su bolso de mano.

 _Bien, tengo el desodorante, el perfume, el cuchillo, el…_

-¿Y puedo saber a qué país vas?- pregunto de nuevo cortando el flujo de su pensamiento y sentándose frente a Misaki- ¿Eso es un cuchillo?- pregunto, confundida de que llevara un cuchillo en el bolso de mano.

Misaki se encogió de hombros- Siempre es bueno tener uno a mano. Nunca se sabe cuándo un amigo va a necesitar apuñalar a su ex-dijo y se volvió a su amiga con una sonrisa burlona- ¿O no Mei?

-No es gracioso- dijo, disimulando estar enfadada por el comentario, aunque Misaki pudo percatarse de cierto un brillo de diversión en sus ojos- Además el muy imbécil se lo merecía luego de haberse metido con mi hermana. Que agradezca que no lo drogue y castre en el proceso.- término de hablar y Misaki soltó una leve carcajada.

-Ok, tienes un punto a favor. Pero pudiste haberlo pensado 2 veces que al hacer eso ya que la que iba a estar en graves problemas eras tú, no él.- dijo, terminando de preparar su bolso de mano.

Ambas se quedaron un rato en silencio mientras Misaki llevaba las maletas hacia la puerta, para llamar a un taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto. Una vez terminada la actividad. Se dirigió hacia Mei.

-Japón- dijo, mientras se volvía a ver un mensaje que recibió recientemente.

Aturdida, Mei se levantó y fue a pararse frente a ella.

Con un metro sesenta y cinco. Misaki siempre fue una de las mujeres promedio y, con todo su historial, se destacaba no solo en la parte física y cognitiva, sino que también en la actuación, canto, baile y esgrima. Además, era una chica que podía parecer indefensa, pero era tan letal como cualquier hombre del ejército nacional de Estados Unidos.

Si, Misaki era una chica espectacular por donde la vieras. Y por eso ella la admiraba. Desde que había salvado su vida hace más de 6 años, se volvió no solo su mejor amiga, sino su hermana. Su familia.

Y el solo pensamiento de que no la verla por un tiempo la destrozaba.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- dijo, rogando que su voz no sonara tan angustiosa mientras preguntaba.

Misaki levanto la cabeza del teléfono y pudo ver la angustia de Mei en sus ojos negros. Por un lado, la parte esperanzada de ella quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien y que iba a volver sana y salva. Por el otro, la parte que más odiaba de sí misma, era el miedo de pensar, que había una posibilidad de que no se volverían a ver más. Y ese pensamiento la destrozo. Tal como había pasado 2 años atrás, su hermana Suzuna había ido a Italia en una misión y, al cabo de unas semanas, había desaparecido, con otros 2 compañeros, sin dejar rastro.

Tanto ella como todas las sedes del mundo buscaban a los chicos que habían puesto su vida en riesgo por salvar a un país. Pero al cabo de 3 meses renunciaron a la búsqueda. Argumentando que lo más probable era que los habían asesinado y tirado sus cuerpos al mar, cosa que sería imposible encontrar.

Sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían por el mero recuerdo de su hermana, hablo:

-Quisiera decirte que todo irá bien- dijo, sintiendo como su voz se quebraba- pero no puedo- dejo el celular arriba de los bolsos y se acercó a Mei-No luego de lo de Suzuna.

Mei sentía como sus lágrimas humedecían sus mejillas con el solo pensamiento de Misaki muerta.

-Por favor no vayas- dijo sollozando la última parte. Aunque sabía que era inútil. Ya que ella fue mandada por los Jefes mayores, y una vez dada la orden, no podía decir que no.

-Sabes que no tengo opción- dijo abrazándola mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.- Pero te prometo que me comunicare todos los días contigo.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Asique… ¿Te vas?-Pregunto Gerard evadiendo un puño de Takumi

Ambos estaban en el gimnasio practicando boxeo en un ring que tenían en el subsuelo de la casa. Pocos ayudantes conocían esa parte de la casa, entre ellos Cedric, su fiel mayordomo.

-Si- dijo él viendo el momento perfecto para hacerle un gancho a su hermano, aunque se liberó rápidamente.

Gerard lo miro, como queriendo decirle algo, pero se lo guardo. Desde que había muerto el amor de su vida estaba necesitado de...afecto. No es para malinterpretar pero él necesitaba de su hermano más de lo que algún día admitiría.

-Gerard- Dijo Usui mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos verdes- Volveré con vida- dijo serio contestando la pregunta muda en los ojos de sus hermano mayor.

Trago duro-¿Lo prometes?- Pregunto, bajando la guardia, sintiendo pinchazos en los ojos de las lágrimas que no pensaba dejar salir.

-Si- Dijo Usui de lo más normal y acto seguido golpeo a Gerard en la cara mandándolo directo al piso. Se hecho a reír- Vaya vaya, creo que estás perdiendo el toque hermanito- Le dice Usui mientras salía del ring. Gerard lo siguió.

-¡DIOS! Aún con 18 años sigues haciendo lo mismo.-Dijo deteniéndolo.-En verdad te voy a extrañar hermanito.

-Ja, no te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- Tengo que volver así Cedric puede seguir haciendo apuestas a ver quién se lleva más golpes en una misión- dijo y le golpeo el hombro cariñosamente.- No te preocupes, volveré para tu cumpleaños.

Ambos se sonrieron y empezaron a salir del subsuelo. Justo cuando estaban en el ascensor (si señores, ellos son ricos, por lo cual tienen ascensores XDDD). Gerard lo detiene:

-¿Hablaste con Celina?- le pregunta Gerard, ya que Celina estaba envuelta en su misteriosa fortuna y hasta que no supieran todo al respecto, la misión no había terminado. Además de que era la novia de su hermano claro, pero eso es tema aparte.

-Si- dice mientras subían al ascensor y marcaba el número que lo llevaría a su habitación.-Le dije que me necesitaban en nuestra empresa de Japón y que tú estabas muy ocupado aquí, asique decidí ir por ti.

-Wow ¿y te creyó?- pregunto Gerard con un toque de alegría.-Porque ambos sabemos que no te gusta trabajar en la empresa a menos que sea completamente necesario.

-Sí, ya que ella no me conoce- dijo y se puso a pensar un momento. Al final, no importaba cuanto la quisiera, él no la conocía del todo y ella no lo conocía a él.

Si no fuese por la misión, quizás nunca se hubiesen conocido.

Sacando ese pensamiento de la cabeza, saludo a su hermano y se fue a su cuarto.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El aeropuerto de Miami estaba repleto de gente que iba y venía; ya sea para tomar un vuelo, para ir a tomar un taxi o simplemente para entregar y/o dejar las maletas.

Misaki estaba sentada en uno de los asientos con vista a las pistas por donde salen los aviones y mientras esperaba a que la llamaran para abordar el avión escuchaba música.

 _Por que te extraño_

 _desde aquel Noviembre_

 _cuando soñamos juntos_

 _a querernos siempre_

 _me duele, este frío Noviembre_

 _cuando las hojas caen_

 _a morir por siempre..._

 _Noviembre sin ti_

 _es sentir que la lluvia_

 _me dice llorando que todo acabó_

 _Noviembre sin ti_

 _es pedirle a la luna_

 _que brille en la noche de mi corazón_

 _otra vez.. otra vez.._

Mientras Misaki cantaba bajito la parte del estribillo no se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás de ella, mirándola asombrado por escucharla por primera vez cantar.

Se quedó ahí, escuchando la hermosa melodía que salía de su boca. A él siempre, inconscientemente, le había gustado Misaki. No sabía si era por su belleza, su fuerza antinatural, su manera de maldecir a cualquiera que se le cruzara en su camino, o por su firme determinación que tenía para salir adelante. O talvez todo junto ¿quién sabe? Nunca antes se había sentido tan atraído hacia alguien, ni siquiera por la que había sido su mujer.

Mientras seguía divagando en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que la muchacha había dejado de cantar hacía rato, es más, lo miraba con ganas de córtale algunas partes...

-Ey tú- dijo llamandole la atención- Podrías dejar de fantasear conmigo por favor- dijo parándose y tomando su maleta.

Él nombrado no movió ni un musculo.

-Hola, tierra llamando a Leo, ¿me escuchas?

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba fantaseando contigo?- pregunto, pensando que talvez ella tuviera poderes o algo por el estilo.

-No lo sabía, lo dije y tú confirmaste mi teoría- dijo, y antes de que él pudiera siquiera decir "ah", ella añadió- No me lo negaste, directamente me preguntaste como lo sabía.- dijo sonriendo.

A continuación, ella se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar para subir al avión, cuando cruzo con él, le dijo:

\- Yo si fuera tú, dejaría de pensar esas cosas, por tu bien.

Cuando él le quiso, ella ya se había ido, dejándolo con la pregunta, que al parecer iba a tener que esperar la respuesta. _¿Qué diablos quiso decir con eso?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Me llamaras apenas llegues?-Pregunta Celina mirando como las personas empezaban a subir al avión.

Usui le rodea la cintura con los brazos y le da un casco beso en la coronilla asintiendo suavemente mientras Celina reía.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Usui.

-Nada, simplemente me pareces re tierno cuando me besas.-Dice sonriéndole mostrándole sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-¿En serio?- pregunto maliciosamente.

-Ajá. Eres muy...- no pudo terminar ya que Usui empezó a besarla acorralándola en un rincón y así poder profundizar el beso sin público; no es que le molestara que los demás lo vieran, pero sería la última vez que la besaría en un largo tiempo.

Con eso en mente, empezó a bajar las manos desde su cintura hasta su cadera para finalizar en su trasero. La atrajo más hacia él.

Celina gimió suavemente y eso lo motivo más, dejando que sus manos se colaran dentro de sus pantalones mientras ella colocaba sus manos en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-¡Búsquense una habitación!- Ambos se separaron bruscamente al escuchar ese grito que atrajo la atención de varias personas que pasaban por ahí. Para sus sorpresa, Era Gerard con Cedric dirigiéndose hacia ellos.- Sé que ambos son adolescentes y que tienen las hormonas a full. Pero por el amor de Dios ¿no ven que hay niños aquí?- Dijo y señalo a un par de niños que los miraba curiosamente.

Usui se avergonzó internamente pero no lo demostró, en cambio le artículo un _cállate_ a su hermano mientras Celina se separaba un poco más de él.

-Bueno...- dijo ella mirándolo directamente.-Espero que te vaya bien y que me hables cuando quieras-dijo y lo abrazo sintiendo como quemaba la mirada de su cuñado en su espalda.-No vemos- le da un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Cuando Celina se perdió de su punto de vista, Usui se dirigió a su hermano:

-¿Sabes? Realmente hay ocasiones en las que me pregunto porque no te he matado todavía.

-Fácil, soy tu hermano favorito y no podrías vivir sin hacer apuestas de saber cuantos golpes me llevo.

-Cierto- Concordó Usui mientras oía el último aviso para abordar el avión.

Tomo su maleta y abrazo fuertemente a su hermano mayor. No sabía cómo iba a ir la misión, ni que tan peligrosa iba a ser. Pero si sabía algo de seguro, que le iba a decir cuanto lo quería y respetaba a su hermano.

-Te quiero hermano y sin importar lo que suceda, no te sientas culpable- Le dice mientras su hermano lo mira con una expresión dolida; y lo entendía.

Se volvió hacia Cedric que también lo abrazo y le susurro al oído.

-Espero que el destino se porte bien con usted, y no se preocupe por su hermano, yo lo cuidare.

Con esto dicho, lo empujó hacia donde empezaban a abordar el avión dejándolo confundido.

 _¿Qué quiso decir Cedric con eso?_

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _ **Hola, antes que nada, quería pedirles disculpas por haber dejado está y las demás historias en el limbo. Volví y empezare a actualizar más seguido.**_

 _ **También quería agradecerles por seguir la historia y por esperar a que actualice. De verdad, muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Para los que leen Bromas no muy Bromas, subiré el siguiente capítulo antes del fin de semana.**_

 _ **Nos leemos…. :D**_


End file.
